Alecto
Alecto is one of The Furies who pursued Kratos for breaking his bond with Ares. She is the main antagonist in God of War: Ascension. Greek Mythology Alecto is one of the three Furies, or , in Greek mythology. Alecto was charged with punishing those who committed moral crimes as anger, especially when used against others. She was the goddess of Anger. Like her sisters, she was born from the blood of when castrated him. In the God of War ''series Prior to ''God of War: Ascension In the beginning of time, the Furies, Alecto, Tisiphone, and Megaera, were formed from the Charybdis thanks to the madness and rage of a war that was waged between the Primordials. Since then, the Furies have become the guardians of honor, with Alecto serving as the Queen of the Furies. Their first victim was Aegaeon, who broke his blood oath to Zeus after the First Great War. The Furies captured the Hecatonchires, tortured him, and used his body as a place to contain all future betrayers. At one point, the Furies formed an alliance with the God of War Ares to overthrow Zeus' rule. Alecto agreed to having a child with Ares, hoping that their offspring would be the prophecized Marked Warrior that would take over the Olympus. However, both of them were disappointed with the realization that their son, Orkos, wasn't the Marked Warrior. The Furies took pity on Orkos, and made him a Fury, with the task of keeping the oaths. When the Spartan captain Kratos offered his life to Ares, the Furies deviced three blood tasks that would seal his blood oath: To kill his enemies, to kill innocents, and to kill his own family. God of War: Ascension After being tricked by Ares into accomplishing the third blood task, Kratos refused to continue serving Ares and breaking his blood oath. The Furies shrouded Kratos' mind and memories, and started to hunt him. Unbeknownst to the Furies, Orkos had discovered the injustice behind Kratos' blood tasks, and soon found out about their plan thanks to the Oracle Aletheia. Orkos and Aletheia sought to warn Zeus, but Ares found out about their intentions and the Furies stopped them. The Furies took her eyes and locked her in her temple with the help of Castor and Pollux, while they imprisoned Orkos, no longer the oath keeper, in the Hecatonchires. Orkos eventually escaped and secretly started helping Kratos. Kratos travels to Delos in search of the Statue of Apollo, where Aletheia's eyes are hidden. Hiding in the sea in her monstrous form, Alecto tries to hinder Kratos' progress by destroying a ship and tossing it at Kratos. Several times, Alecto attacks Kratos with her tentacles but is unable to kill him, or even stop him from making sufficient progress. After Kratos severs one of Megaera's arms and defeats an illusion of Tisiphone, Alecto sinks the Lantern containing the Eyes of Truth and later returns to her human form. She confronts and subdues Kratos, ordering him to return to Ares' side, to which the Ghost of Sparta defiantly refused. Tisiphone and Megaera rejoin Alecto and prepare to capture Kratos before Orkos returns and saves him by taking him to a different part of the statue. Kratos reassembles the Statue of Apollo with the Amulet of Uroborus and enters the Lantern, where he encounters the three Furies once more. The sisters also have a subdued Orkos with them. Tisiphone and Megaera hold Orkos in place as Alecto captures Kratos and takes him to be tortured within the prison of Aegeon the Hecatonchires, his only salvation being to return to Ares. After freeing himself from the chains that contained him and killing Megaera, Kratos enters Alecto's Chamber to confront the two remaining Furies: Alecto and Tisiphone. Tisiphone tries to trick him with a vision of his wife and daughter, but the Ghost of Sparta see past the illusion. His wife is revealed to be Alecto, who promises Kratos that if he returns to serve Ares, the Furies will provide him with endless illusions of his wife to keep him happy. Kratos coldly rebuffs Alecto, infuriating her. She drops the illusion and attempts to kill him, but Kratos evades her attack and manages to snatch the Eyes of Truth hanging from her hip. Alecto retreats further into her sanctum before realizing the Eyes are gone and summons Tisiphone to kill Kratos once and for all. As Tisiphone creates the illusion that Alecto's Chamber is a giant whirlpool, Alecto morphs back into her sea-monster form and attacks Kratos. After a long battle against the sisters, Kratos heavily injures Alecto's monster form by impaling a ship mast into her mouth and carving her skull open. The whirlpool-illusion fades back to Alecto's Chamber, as the weakened Fury Queen resorts to her human form. As Kratos approaches Alecto, Tisiphone and her pet, Daimon, attack him once more. Kratos kills both before impaling Alecto in the chest with his Blades of Chaos. As she lies dying, Alecto promises Kratos that her death will not free him from his madness. Kratos then bisects Alecto and her remains quickly disintegrate as the chamber begins to collapse. Alecto's words later proved truth, as Orkos revealed that his mothers remade him the oath keeper, thus ensuring Kratos' bond to Ares. However, Kratos grants Orkos a mercy killing at his request, freeing him of his bond and gaining his memory back, much to his despair. Personality According to the Scribe of Hecatonchires, Alecto and her sisters were once honorable judges. Although they were merciless in their judgement, they were fair, only punishing those who really deserved it, like the Oath Breakers. Everything changed when she aligned herself with Ares. From that day onwards, she was a ruthless queen for whom the crime was no longer important, as long as the punishment was severe. Together with her sisters, she tried to help Ares to overthrow Olympus and start a new rule. It was Alecto who mated with Ares in an attempt to create the Marked Warrior. However, the child she conceived was a disappointment. Ares rejected his son and started his quest to find a human soldier who could be his pawn. Alecto wasn't completely heartless, and made her son the oath keeper instead of killing him. Years later, she helped Ares to test Kratos and it was she and her sister who created the three blood tests. Alecto is very deceptive: she takes the form of Lysandra and tried to sleep with Kratos in order to keep him on Ares' leash. Her final trait was her fearlessness in the face of death, as exemplified by how she keeps taunting Kratos even seconds from being killed by Kratos. Powers and Abilities Alecto is the Queen of the Furies and so has the greatest amount of power. She has shown to posses the following abilities: *'Superhuman Agility': Alecto is able to evade people with an incredible speed. *'Superhuman Stamina': Alecto and her sisters are said to be relentless when they pursuit oathbreakers, not resting before they have the perpetrator. *'Superhuman Strength': Being an Immortal, Alecto possess superhuman strength, and therefore is far stronger than most mortal men. *'Goo Generation': Alecto could excrete black goo to stick her enemies to the ground; the sludge is incredibly hard but can be escaped from by using the Oath Stone of Orkos. *'Illusion Creation': Much like her sister, Tisiphone, Alecto, as the Fury Queen, is capable of creating illusions. An example of this power is when she nearly slept with Kratos by taking the form of Lysandra. *'Transformation': Alecto has the power to transform into a huge sea monster that can fire globules of the same black sludge. *'Whirlpool Generation': In her monster form, she shown to be able to create whirlpools. Gallery The Furies united.jpg Alecto.png Charybdis.jpg Charybdis.png Charybdis end battle.JPG 5ieryl.gif 3.png Sea monster.jpg 623203671.jpg 623203687.jpg 623203625.jpg Maxresdefault1.jpg Ascension Guantlets.jpg|Alecto's monster form in Multiplayer. Alecto Concept Art 1 By Anthony_Jones.png Alecto Concept Art 2 By Anthony_Jones.png Alecto 3 concept art.jpg Alecto concept part 4.jpg Soul Fury Itteration (2).jpg Alecto in Charybdis concept art.jpg|Early monster design. God_of_War-Ascension_Concept_Art_Andy_Park_05.jpg|Alecto's monster form (Charybdis), early concept by Andy Park. image-3c8d213a-4c5d-4279-b18c-84d0fa7fdff1.jpg|Alecto game model charybids.jpg|Alecto transformed fury1_SamSharit.jpg|3D-model: Alecto monster's head (God of War: Ascension). fury2_SamSharit.jpg|3D-model: Alecto monster (without tentacles) (God of War: Ascension). Trivia *Megaera stated that Alecto was never one with manners for rudely interrupting their "special time" together. **Megaera also says that both of her sisters were too kind to Kratos. This may mean that Alecto shows more mercy and so when she interrupted their "special time" she was actually helping the Spartan. *While chasing Megaera, Kratos found a scroll written by the Scribe of the Hecatonchires, who wrote that while Megaera focus on the punishment of the flesh, Alecto's tricks are more cruel, taunting her victims when they are helpless. **This explains her title as the Fury of the Soul as she can take one's deepest desire by looking in their soul and taunts them with it. **Her being the Fury of the Soul is revealed in the Dev Diary on Megaera. *It was long time believed (and implied by the developers) that the monster that attacked Kratos in the single player demo and the trailers was in fact the mythological beast Charybdis, only to be revealed in the final boss battle to be a monster form of Alecto. **Ironically, Alecto is bested in her monster form in a similar fashion as Scylla (the mythological sister of Charybdis), namely by having her head impaled on sharp pike (Scylla was impaled on a drill), only for Alecto this didn't turn out fatal. **The battle between Kratos and the monster from the demo was even scrapped as a whole. *Like Persephone, who was also killed by Kratos, Alecto's dying words to Kratos declare that he will never be free from his torment. *The head of Alecto's monster form strongly resembles Dunkleosteus, ancient carnivorous fish. de:Alecto Category:God of War: Ascension Category:Monsters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Furies Category:Greek Mythology Category:Greek Goddesses